harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucius Malfoy's wand
This wand belonged to Lucius Malfoy, head of the pure blood Malfoy Family. Noticeably, the wand is concealed within Lucius Malfoy's snake-headed walking stick, an heirloom of the Malfoy Family. The wand fits into the walking stick like a sword into a scabbard. Lucius was in possession of his wand/walking stick for the majority of his life, but when he was sent to Azkaban his son was seen in possession of the walking stick (though it is doubtful he used his father's wand much, rather continuing to use his own). After Azkaban, Lucius regained his wand, but it was taken by Lord Voldemort in order to solve Voldemort's problem with his and Harry's wand sharing the same core. It was destroyed during the Battle of the Seven Potters in Voldemort's possession. History Lucius Malfoy to attack Harry Potter before being stopped by Dobby]] Lucius Malfoy carried this wand through much of his life. It is unknown if he carried a different wand earlier in his career as a wizard, though it seems likely he would have gone through at least one or two wands before acquiring this one. Concealed within the serpent-headed walking stick, it acted as much as a symbol of his status as the tool of a wizard. Even when on missions after the return of Lord Voldemort, Lucius kept his wand within its walking stick. He carried it with him during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and used it to duel members of the Order of the Phoenix. After being discovered to be a Death Eater and arrested, Lucius lost possession of wand and walking stick heirloom temporarily. His son, Draco Malfoy, was shown to have taken ownership of the walking stick in his father's absence, though it is unknown whether Draco kept his father's wand in it or (most likely) just continued to use his own wand. Argus Filch was distrusting of Draco taking the walking stick into Hogwarts Castle, suspecting it to be an artefact filled with Dark Magic. Severus Snape, Draco's sworn protector, allowed him safe passage into the castle and he took the stick with him into the castle. After his release from Azkaban, Lucius regained ownership of his cane and wand. Destruction ]] The wand was taken from him by Lord Voldemort in 1997 since the Dark Lord wanted to prevent Priori Incantatem from occurring between his own wand and Harry Potter's wand. Harry's wand destroyed it during the Battle of the Seven Potters. It is noted that the Dark Lord only took Lucius' Wand, not the Cane nor the Head, which he broke off (presumably as a means of spiting Lucius, who's many failures and falling out of favour with Voldemort were why Voldemort had taken his particular wand in the first place). Behind the scenes *In the film adaptations of , Lucius does replace this wand, though that does not happen in the books. *If this wand is truly one-thousand years old, its original owner may have been Armand Malfoy, who lived in the mid-11th century. *Considering Lucius Malfoy had this wand in his possession in 1992 when his father was still alive, it is possible that when a Malfoy inherits the Manor in Wiltshire, they receive the elm wand alongside it, meaning that owning it might be a sign of the person in question being the patriarch or matriarch of the Malfoy family. *The snake head and the cane Lucius uses to contain his wand are only shown in the films. There is no mention of either of these in the books. *Lord Voldemort broke the silver snake head from the handle of the wand, returning it to Lucius, before using it to try and kill Harry Potter. This would seem unusual on Voldemort's part, given that a snake head decoration would seem to most something he would find appealing. However, the likely explanation is that he wanted to spite Lucius. *In ''Deathly Hallows: Part 1'', Lucius' wand does not break during the Battle of the Seven Potters. Voldemort can be seen holding it while interrogating Garrick Ollivander about it after the battle. While it is never seen after that, it's plausible that Voldemort either snapped it in two out of anger, or just got rid of it. The fate of the wand in the film remains unknown. *In the film adaptations of , in the Skirmish in the Malfoy Manor, Lucius can be seen pulling the snake head out of the cane, obviously out of habit for there is no wand connected, and he snarls when he realises this. *Jason Isaacs once tried to smuggle this wand off the set, but was caught.http://blog.blogtalkradio.com/actors/harry-potter-villain-jason-isaacs-theft-set/ *Though the length of this wand is never given within the novels, the wand prop replica used in the films measured at 18 inches in length. *Elm wands are said to be highly desirable to pure-blood supremacists, making it ideal for a Malfoy family heirloom. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Varita de Lucius Malfoy ru:Палочка Люциуса Малфоя pt-br:Varinha de Lúcio Malfoy Category:Battle of the Seven Potters Category:Destroyed wands Category:Dragon heartstring wands Category:Elm wands Category:Lucius Malfoy's possessions Category:Tom Riddle's possessions